Aelfyra
The exquisitely sensual tiny kitten, bard and healer. Appearance This rather exotic beauty could definitely be considered small. With a lovely svelte body, delicious caramel skin slightly tanned by the sun, and a bottom heavy frame only barely stepping above four foot. Ebony furred ears would perk up from long hair of the same dark hue, piercings dotting about near the top tip, dangling ones hanging from near where the lobe would be. Perfectly formed swells of flesh would rise from her chest, barely enough to fill her own dainty hands, but probably slightly less to someone of average size. They would be barely contained behind an almost embarrassingly diaphanous purple spider silk halter top, that would hug her curves and leave an ample amount of cleavage visible, but also make possible piercings readily noticeable. This would however leave her flat abs bare, the muscles visibly flexing slightly beneath her flawless supple flesh bringing attention to the belly ring, her waist small enough to probably be considered an almost divinely sculpted figure. The same type of material as her top would seem to flow down her legs in a pair of harem pants, connected to a thin golden band that encircled her wide hips. A black feline tail would sprout from above her generously sized pert rear, twisting and flicking about in response to the sensual sway of her hips as she moved, which left a rather noticeable gap between her thighs regardless of how she took each step. Newest Outfit ~ The small young woman now stood in a gauzy silk bodysuit that seemed to hug her petite body just right. A dark purple in color turned light by the almost see through material it was made from, spider's silk in fact seemed to make up the entirety of it. Though there were bits of jewelry she seemed to have pulled about herself in various areas. Such as a thin golden piece of metal that seemed to work like a belt, but stop at each hip bone following the lines of her tiny waist and accentuating her curves. The tight top seemed sculpted to her form, accentuating her slender frame perfectly. Ankle, necklace and wrist jewelry seemed to glitter in gold much like the belt. Then there were the multiple ear, lower lip and from what had been seen, potentially a tongue piercing. History Born in a very rural area to a pair of simple Humans, it was apparent rather early that this little girl was different. While she had aspects of both parents, she would have pieces of her that were divine in nature. Having gained the ability to heal and reduce fatigue as a young child, she was showered with money in a village that might not otherwise be able to have healing such as this on hand. Her parents decided that they would bring her to the nearby temple of Shelyn to train. However, it was a bit too contained for the young girl who just wanted to be able to roam as she liked. Personality It's all about the money for this tiny kitten. Having grown up with rather more than the average of her community. She has expensive tastes, but it could also be something to do with her powers. While at times she seems to want to give up this ostentatious life, others she seems to have a compulsion of some kind to keep absorbing more beautiful things. Aspirations Make a nice life for herself somewhere where her talents are more appreciated. Get more skilled with her abilities. Attract all of the beautiful things to herself. All the cute, all the extra smol like herself. To ease pain, to bring beauty into the world. I suppose having a song go down in history, or perhaps ascend from such worries as mortality. To be a walking Avatar of The Eternal Maiden in the Moral World. Yet it is not something I contemplate heavily. Friends Zhi Wildmane ~ After having been in a couple of missions together. One facing Sanctuary, the other facing the Machine Cult. Aelfyra had gotten a feel for the woman and decided to follow her back to Haven. After a good long chat where they talked about their goals and aspirations for life, they retired to a room. The kitten was just a bit drunk at this point, having spoken over a tankard of mead. Zhi has promised to protect Aelfyra from danger, while the support does what she's good at. Though the two often share bed and blanket to shelter against the cold or the loneliness of the night, the two have a platonic skinship as opposed to a sexual or romantic relationship. Kasai ~ A nice Kitsune woman whom Aelfyra has been on a few missions with. They seem to work really well together. Having teamed up to take out Aeternia Orichalkos. Kasai knocking the woman unconscious when she obviously hadn't been expecting it. Aelfyra's Leopard was then able to claw into the Machinist, killing her before she became conscious. Leopard ~ Aelfyra's pet that she bought on a silly whim. She was trying to be a powerful Hunter and have some kind of protection for herself in the wilds. She can be such a selfish thing at times, but at the same time so full of Love for everything around her. When she ended up becoming an Adventurer finally to increase her production of gold and spread her name. She seemed to hit a point where she out grew her avarice, suddenly becoming the Beauty that had always been their. This leads many to believe that this covetous nature to be part of the Curse of her powers as an Oracle. She has since come to shower the Leopard with affection even more so than she already had.List your friends. Enemies The Thii ~ Aelfyra has fought with the Thii a couple of times now and they are a very scary threat. An extensional horror of having your body potentially hijacked from you and being used to further the life span of these creatures that do not believe in individuality. For a young woman who has fought to have her individuality from her family, this is a fear unlike many others. Salvation ~ As a cult that worships the Thii and seems to think that it is the next logical step in the evolution of the planet, Aelfyra has quite a few reservations about them. Having fought them recently, that view has not changed in the least as they had tried to attack Sanctuary. Aelfyra find these people pitiful as they have given into their fear of the Thii threat and felt that joining them is the only way for them to continue living. Darwin ~ Aelfyra met a frightful being that seemed to have control over reality itself on the mission to fight off Salvation's infiltration of Sanctuary. It's scary being an Adventurer sometimes, but Aelfyra would not wish for these creatures and cults to gain sway over the cities she frequents. Machine Cult ~ They are little better than Salvation, though they do not seem to worship the Thii, but their own transformation into something resembling a construct. Aelfyra believes they are a response to the fear of the Thii threat. Working to turn themselves mechanical in a bid to live through the creatures that only seem to go after biological matter. They then seem to try to rape their mechanical transformations onto others, much like the Thii try to absorb and use others. That they attack others is where the line is drawn. Aeternia Orichalkos ~ Leader of the Machine Cult. This woman has done many terrible things, killing and burning down village and starting riots that got people killed being among them. Aelfyra and Kasai were able to get the drop on her in a recent mission. Kasai using a spell to knock the woman unconscious so that the kitten could send her Leopard after the woman. Before she was even able to get up from the ground, the Leopard had mauled it's way through her much to everyone's surprise. However, they were not able to retrieve the corpse sadly enough. So, she expects a return.Category:Player Characters